Amnesia
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: Everything use to be normal, predictable. Everything was good. Now, though, she is thrown into uncertainty and injustice, shadowed by the horrors of the things she forgot she did. Her world is torn into two. Her path splits between old and new. Her future is divided to good or bad... Which option will she take?
1. Forgetting

**Hey, guys! I'm enjoying the high winds of the fan while I wrote this -.-** **Randomemness hehe sorry :3**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you've started upon this story, because this will be my first. published. story. EEEKKKK! Can you say EXCITING?!**

 **Okay chill Amber *takes a chill pill***

 **(btw, all the cats are made up, so um ye)**

Hey, my name's Silverpelt, but I'm more precious than gold.

I'm the daughter of the almighty Oakstar, who looks over ThunderClan. Everyone adores him, which mean they totally adore me.

I'm just your above-average 26-moon cat with a silver pelt (hence my name), a few streaks of darker gray, and brilliant sea-blue eyes.

As I pad over to the fresh-kill pile, I make a face. All the prey is tiny! I mean it's leaf-bare, but still. Totally need to do a better job!

"Hey, Silverpelt." I hear a voice behind me. I recognize it. It's Bloompaw.

"Hey, Bloompaw." I say, nodding. "All the furballs in this Clan can't catch one good piece of prey."

"Harsh," Bloompaw agreed. "We could do better."

The wind picks up, and I shudder. "It's getting cold. We should head back to the dens. I'll see you later, Bloompaw."

The sandy she-cat nodded and went back to the prey pile. I turned around, head high, and walk to my father's den.

"Father, I would like to speak to you," I meowed.

"Darling, what is it this time?" A powerful tom came out from the den, with strong shoulders and a striking dark gray pelt.

"It's the prey, daddy. It's ruined and small."

Oakstar flicked his ears. "How so?"

"No warrior is good enough to catch any prey!" I burst out. "I'll probably starve to death. Daddy, fix this."

"Silverpelt, the prey pile is _fine_. It's leaf-bare."

"Daddy, please. There really is nothing."

Oakstar gave a big sigh. "Why don't you go hunt something for the Clan while I talk to the warriors?"

I nodded. "Yes, father." I bounded off into the woods.

Everything was wrong.

"All the prey is gone!" I shrieked as I ran back to camp. "We're going to starve!"

All the warriors exchanged rueful glances.

"Silverpelt, the prey isn't _gone_ , it's scarce," what's-her-name said.

"Yes, yes it is! Gone!" I yowled. "You scared them all away!"

Anger flashed in what's-his-name eyes. "We did not! If anything, you scared it away!"

I felt myself shrink, then blow up in rage.

"Enough! We must get to the Gathering or else we'll be late!" boomed my father's voice.

The warriors gave me seething glares of hate before Turing away, chatting about, probably,about how they were also worried I would turn of them.

As we walked to the Gathering, I swore I felt a raindrop. I walked up to a random cat and nudged her. "Hey."

She turned around. "Yes, Silverpelt?"

"Do you feel rain?" I felt another droplet. "I feel it."

"Yes, well, you feel a lot of strange things, Silverpelt," she said, and her friends snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you trying to tell me you _don't_ feel rain? Just say it!"

She raised her head up. "Uh, Silverpelt, there is no rain- there are no clouds in the sky."

I nodded, and when I turned away, I heard the word "spoiled furball" behind me.

That word carried on all the way to the Gathering.

When we got there, all the Clans were ready. The leader of WindClan, Legstar, nodded and stepped forward. "We will be starting, first with WindClan. We have apprenticed a new cat, Moonpaw, and we have a new queen, Starleaf."

All of the cats meowed congratulations. I saw this 'Starleaf'- she was sitting up proudly, with another cat, the father, sitting up with her.

I'm sure their cat won't meet up to my expectations.

Anyway, the rest of the Gathering was so boring, I almost fell asleep. That is, until my father started.

"We are having a bit of a shortage of prey," he began, causing several cats (okay all the cats) to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It is not unexpected, so we will do fine. My daughter has just recieved her warrior name, Silverpelt."

There were some random meows here and there, but most of them stared at me, stone-faced.

Jealous much? I simply let out a big smile.

"We also have had some strange flooding in some areas, but not to worry, it was over days ago. We have sown new kits as well, Creamkit and Leafkit, thank StarClan they are safe and well."

I looked around, bored. How much more tiring could this b-

A flash of lightening tore through the sky.

All cats leapt to their paws, some growling, some scared, some whimpering.

The once-clear sky had clouded with unfriendly gray, and down came rain.

"StarClan is angry!" shouted somecat. "We must leave!"

Leave? Of course not! This was the first thunderstorm I've ever seen, I must explore!

Ignoring all the warrior ways and codes I've been taught, I snuck away from the Gathering place and toward the streaks of lightening. The flashed a blinding white, coloring the gray scene behind.

Then, it flashed again.

Really close to me.

I jumped up, startled.

 _Boo_ _m_.

I jumped again, onlu this time I slipped on the slick, muddy ground. I fell, and crashed on a big rock, headfirst. It stopped me from going into a thrashing river, but...

The world was spinning.

I could hear voices.

Voices? What were they saying?

I didn't know. I didn't try to know.

Slurred. Tired. Faint.

I passed out.

 **Um, that was**

 **terrible**

 **so don't give up on this story yet, because if anyone reads all the way here**

 **well done**

 **So Silverpelt is a spoiled cat. Can you tell?** **If you don't, then**

 **it's okay**

 **it's okay**

 **I don't know why I'm writing like this scEEEEam**

 **Bai, guys!**


	2. Who Was I?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking back on this story! I'm not kidding ;-; I know. it was bad :3 at least for my standards.** **Also, this story was sort of inspired by** ** _The Little Mermaid,_ so you should watch it, it's not as cringey as it might seem!**

 **Enjoy da story!**

 _How did you find her? What? Are you insane? She needs shelter! Even if she's annoying, StarClan won't ever forgive us if we leave a cat to die when you could save it._

I was in some sort of white hazy mist when I heard those sentences. They seemed a bit far away. I tried moving toward the noise. But the more I moved, the more farther it seemed...

I opened my eyelids and jolted up.

The white mist was gone, being replaced by- what? Green trees and brown, hard ground. I squinted. It was also quite shady.

"She's awake, thank StarClan." This time, this voice seemed much closer.

"W..." That's about as far as I got before seering pain from my head caused me to freeze and groan.

"You're handling it better than I thought." The voice moved, and I was surprised to see a mottling black cat with tarnished red- copper?- I thought blankly, eyes. She had a long scratch along one of her eyes, probably making that eye useless and blind, one that dug deep into her neck. I winced. That must hurt.

"I'm Stormfall," Stormfall meowed coldly and she pulled more poultice off the shelves to mash.

"What happened?" I groaned. "My head... it hurts..."

"Of course it hurts, why else would you be here than?" Stormfall grouched, pressing more poultice and other stuff mixture on my head.

"How is she, Stormfall?" Another voice came out from the entrance. I whirled around, and there was a dark gray tom with light gray patches, and unforgiving dark gray eyes. Gray, gray, gray.

"Like a stormy night," I muttered out loud.

"Huh?" The gray cat gave me a perplexing look.

I didn't answer. The gray cat continued. "Well, you ought to thank me. I saved you, or else you probably would've died."

"Saved me?" I said, looking at him.

The gray cat nodded. "I'm Grayfur. I'm not sure the others are happy with my decision to rescue you, though, if I have I be honest, Silverpelt." then, in a voice even I couldn't hear, "And frankly, neither am I, but I had no choice."

"Silverpelt? Whose _that_?" I looked around the den for her, or him. "Is it another cat?"

Grayfur gave me a funny glance, thathat instantly hardened. "Don't play games with me, Silverpelt," he growled.

Stormfall sat silently, watching, tending to my wounds. It stung, but I ignored it.

"Games? What game? I don't think I've ever played any before with you. We just met. Is Silverpelt a game?"

Fury flashed in those cloudy eyes of his, like... like...

I couldn't recall it. But it didn't matter, because Grayfur was stalking up to me, and I could see those claws, threatening to sink into my fur and-

" _Grayfur, stop_!" Stormfall shrieked, coming back to life.

Grayfur stopped in his tracks, glaring at me and glazing uncertaintly at Stormfall.

" _You_ are Silverpelt," he spat.

Me? What?

A look of confusion must have mingled to the surface, because Grayfur let out a frusterated growl and turned to Stormfall. "What is wrong with her?"

Stormfall looked down, just for a moment. "I don't know, Grayfur." She gazed down at me. "It's like she's forgotten who she is."

Grayfur followed her eyes to me.

I was tired of this. Fed up. I got to my paws, ignoring the screaming protests of my sore paws. "So, what are you trying to tell me?" I meowed. "I was... _saved_ , and that... I'm Silverpelt? I've forgotten who I am?"

They both nodded silently.

That's who I am? I... I don't even know who I am anymore, and these strangers do?!

I sat back down, allowing Stormfall to do what she has been doing, rubbing wet, stinging stuff on me.

"Do you know where you are?" Grayfur sat down too, eyes insistent.

I shook my head. "No."

"You're in ShadowClan camp."

"What's that?"

"Do you know what being a warrior is?"

"I'm not a warrior, how should I know?"

"Do you remember your mission to spy on us?"

"Spy on who? What mission?"

" _Us._ ShadowClan."

"Um, no, I would never _spy_ on you. There would be nothing to spy on, anyway."

Grayfur's eyes flashed again. "Would you spy for prey?"

"Huh?"

"Or information?"

"Who exactly would I give this information to?"

"Your dad."

"My dad?!" I burst out. "My dad? My father?! I don't know who he is! I don't even remember his face! Is he in ShadowClan? Or maybe he ISN'T! I'm telling you, I don't know!"

Grayfur snarled and leaned in real close. "I'm getting ready to claw your face off."

I yelped. "I'm sorry! I just... I don't really know! Really!"

Let's get this straight. I am in a ShadowClan area. I have met two other cats named Stormfall and Grayfur. Grayfur says my name is Silverpelt. He also said he saved me, and that I have a father. Not to mention that he suspected I was here to spy.

Grayfur is a fibber.

After a minute of organizing my thoughts, I forced myself to look at those harsh eyes. They seemed so familiar...

"I forgot. If I was Silverpelt, if I had a dad, if I was a warrior, if I was here to spy... I forgot about it."

Stormfall stopped smearing me. "You don't remember? How about smashing your brain into bits when you hit that rock..." Something clicked in Stormfall's eyes just then.

"She broke her brain." Stormfall said it calmly.

"She what?" Grayfur whispered.

"She broke her brain. Her brain lost all the memories. It escaped. She doesn't remember who she was, Grayfur."

"I think I might have a chat with the leader now," Grayfur muttered as he exited the den.

There's a leader too?

 **Huehue, thanks WarriorsErin and I-Really-Hope-Not for reviewing!**

 **Hope you liked that :)**

 **The next few chapters are going to get very... interesting.**

 **Bai!**


	3. How To Be A Kit?

**Heyyyyyy guys**

 **Amberpetal BACK in da house**

 ***sees all of the faves and follows***

 **HOLY STARCLAN TYSM GUYZ!**

 **Anywayz, enjoy** **!**

Things got rather... INTERESTING after Grayfur went to go see the leader, Deadstar.

First off, Stormfall finished caring and healing (and grouching and grumbling and saying insults in my face) me, I was sent off to see the "queens" and they're miniature cats. They were so small!

"These are the new generation of ShadowClan," a cat called Shadefur exclaimed proudly.

I bent close to them. One of the cats turned and stared at me with big, glassy eyes. I stared right back.

I noticed it looked a lot like Grayfur.

Right then, Grayfur came, looking a little stressed and tired. "Deadstar is sick with greencough," he reported. "He'll have enough strength to deal with you, Silverpelt, later."

"Hey Grayfur," I asked him, still staring intently at the gray kit. "Were you the father to Shadefur's... what was it... 'kits'?

"WHAT?" They both yelled, looking at me in shock.

I shrugged, a bit taken aback by their surprise. "I mean, your 'kits' do look a lot like Grayfur. Well, one of them, anyway." Not far away, Stormfall dropped her borage and burst into _mrrows_ of laughter.

Shadefur glared at Stormfall, then turned to me. "Just _no_. _No_. We are not mates."

Grayfur nodded. "I would never be mates with such a-"

Shadefur scuffed him on the head to silence him.

When Grayfur was mad, his eyes flashed. In the gray in his eyes, that flags looked like lightening, jagged white across the bleary sky.

Sky? What was I talking about? Maybe I was insane.

In my mind, in my soul, I knew it was a sign. I couldn't recall it. What did I forget?

"Silverpelt." I jumped when I heard my name being called in the midst of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

Grayfur gave me _the look_. "Shadefur and I have decided something."

"Hmm?"

"Since its obvious you have some severe brain issues-" Shadefur snorted. "- we're going to try and help train you. To remember some stuff, I mean."

"Like what?"

One of the kits was playing with a green, soft, squishy round thing. Grayfur nodded to that, hiding a smile.

"What is that thing?" I asked, perplexed.

We padded over, and Grayfur took it from the kit, rolling it to me. "This, Silverpelt, is a moss ball."

"What do I do with it?" I meowed, nosing it. It smelled like forest.

"You _eat_ it," one of Shadefur's kits mewed sarcastically.

I didn't pick up the sarcasm. So I put the entire thing in my mouth.

"Silverpelt! No!" Grayfur cried, leaping toward me. All the kits, including Shadefur, howled with laughter.

I tried chewing it. It tasted moist, and watery. And it also had a faintly bitter taste.

"It tastes very good," I mumbled through the mouthful of moss ball, causing the kits to laugh even harder.

Grayfur shoved me. "Spit it out!"

I swallowed.

"SHE ATE IT! SHE ATE A MOSS BALL!" The kits all screeched, making faces. "THAT'S GROSS!"

"Its not!" I defended myself. "Plus, you said moss balls were for _eating_!"

"He was just joking, Silverpelt." Shadefur shook her head disdainfully, the shadow of a smile on her face. Why was everyone trying to hide their grins from me?

"Why would you eat it? You might get sick now!" Grayfur lectured me sternly. "Never, ever put things in your mouth, now matter what anyone says. It's dangerous!"

He thought for a moment. "In fact, it's one of the many rules a kit must learn!" he stormed away. My eyes followed him.

The I turned to Shadefur. "So what do you do with moss balls then?"

"You play with them, duh!" all the kits choresed, still snickering.

I hung my head. Being a kit must be tough, with all these rules.

I looked at Shadefur in the eye. "Your a mother, right?"

"That's right," she said.

"So you teach all your kits how to act like

... a kit, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Teach _me_ how to be a kit, then."

After that, Shadefur taught me everything she knew.

I never saw Grayfur for the rest of the day.

 **Huehuehuehue**

 **I just love love LOVE this funny scene! I hope you guys did too! If you didn't, well, just wait for the next chap!**

 **Also, I'm thinking of making a Grayfur x Silver chapter soon... when should I do it? Love to hear your replies!**

 **I'm started school like tomorrow (cry) so I'll only be updating twice a week :(**

 **Thank you for the faves and follows!**

 **Bai!**


	4. The Meeting That Involved Screaming

**AAHHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **I am so. sorry.**

 **School is like jail; I'm not kidding ;-;**

I cracked my opened to the first rays of dawn. To my right, Grayfur was there. He had shaken me awake. When I asked why, he just shook his head.

"Come with me. It's about that meeting with Deadstar." he scowls as he says it. "He's ready to deal with you. Follow me."

"Um... sure" is my reply and I follow him over to another den. I hear the noise of loud coughing and double back, bumping into Grayfur.

"I don't know if I want to go in," I said, my voice wary.

"Don't be such a furball," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Deadstar won't hurt you. He's a very kind leader."

I was about to say something, when a scratchy voice echoed from inside the den. "Enter."

We looked at each other for one second, before he nudged me forward. I padded in nervously.

"H-hello?... I'm Silverpelt, and I'm new? You wanted to see me?" I babbled nervously.

Deadstar coughed, some green stuff dripping from his nose. _So that's how greencough got it's name,_ I realized suddenly.

I get a sudden burst of courage, and I aimlessly walk up straight to him. "Deadstar, speak to me," I said in a somewhat commanding voice. "What is it?"

He looks at me like I grew wings. I can't blame him. " _You_ ," he growled. I shuddered, but I stood on my- his- whatever- ground.

"What are you doing on Shadow territory?" he snarled. "Shame and misery you put me through! It's _embarrassing_ -" he emphasises embarrassing, "-enough that we found you. We had to drag you along? You- you were never part of this. Never. If you were, I _exile_ you. You will _never step a paw here unless I declare so._ "

Something flares up in me. I'm shuddering more, uncontrollbly shuddering. My pelt prickles. I feel myself heating up. I realize it's- _rage._

Such a strange feeling.

I roar. I mean, literally. I will tell you later in it was embarrassing. Very.

" _I'm exiled! You dare to do such a thing to me?"_ I shrieked, and Grayfur looked at me quite... concerned. Maybe for my mental stability. I would be too.

"You... you're not the leader everyone's been absolutely _raving_ about," I seethe, and suddenly, words just tumbled out, half of them I don't even know, let alone understand. "At those... those ceremonies? _Gatherings_ , was it? You were so frightened up there! Scared! And you took on your duty as leader, despite your fears! But it appears those rumors are _wrong._ I have not shamed you- no one has. You have shamed _yourself._ You took me in. You could have left me there, when..." I paused painfully, as my head was pounding with sharp, brilliant pain. "... um, when I passed out! But _noooooooooo,_ you couldn't bear it, so you made sure I was safe, took me to your clan. And what can I say? I'm a full-on member now! Eat me! What are you gonna do about it if I choose to stay and serve the Clan?! Isn't that _beneficial_?"

After my little rant, like the total drama-cat I am told I was, I stormed out very dramatically. Grayfur followed me silently.

The first thing I did was head straight for the nearest bush and throw up.

 **ooo**

I was- am- still fuming mad.

It has been a long time since I felt a strong emotion, so I relish it, feed it.

Grayfur tried to convince me. "Silverpelt, Deadstar, he, you know- he's stressed. Especially with his greencough."

"Is that a reason or an excuse?" I snapped back.

He's quiet again. Figures.

Tomorrow, he says quietly, is the announcement. Not just any.

 _The_ announcement. The one that decides if I'm allowed to stay.

I have a good feeling I'm going to pass after my little chitchat with Deadstar.

I also have a horrible feeling I'm going to face some consequences later on.

 **Sorry it's super short!**

 **Please review!**

 **Bai guys!**


	5. The Event Leading Up To Death

**Hey everyone! Just one single chappy totally set my motivation back to FanFic! Give it up for Amberpetal!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO**

 **plz enjoy da consistent updates while ya can :T**

I open my eyes. _Tomorrow_.

Yup. It's time. Like, this is _it._ My whole life might be at stake.

If they- stupid Deadstar, I mean- decide to exile me, I might as well start to wander and never know who I am. Here... it's not like I know who I am either, but at least I know I can build a new life.

Shadefur bumps into me. She mutters a "sorry" before scurrying away.

I watch her. She seems more brisk then usual.

I hopelessly mull around, catching sight of the kits who first welcomed me.

I glance at them, they glance up at me. A quiet breeze sighs into my ear. They look at each other, shrug, then get up and blind toward me.

I open my mouth to greet them-

"Well, if it isn't Mossball coming home," a kit mewed in his best old-cat voice. I winced. Talk about disrespectful. Then I realized the kit regarded me not by name, but...

" _Mossball_?" I said incredulously. "Whose that?"

"You," the kit said, and his friend snickered.

I could feel my face threatening to melt under all the intense heat on my face. "Erm, right, about that... could you not bring it up?"

"Oh I'm _sorry_ , MOSSBALL, I DIDNT HEAR YOU," he yowls playfully, possibly enjoying humiliating me.

"So I guess I'm Mossball for the rest of my life. Great. I've been branded," I grumbled. "Listen, if I'm Mossball, what should I call you?"

"Flame The Strong," the red kit said immediately.

"Blaze the Daring And Charming And Handsome Leader-In-Training," the brown tabby meowed proudly.

"That's a long name," I said, somehow obviously hilarious, because they fall down laughing. What? That's their names! Are the laughing at the sound of their names?

"In short, we're the bravest kits anyone will ever see in a long time," Flame The Strong puffed.

"Yeah, and you? Ehhhhhhhh. We'll be glad when you're gone. So annoying," chirped Blaze the Daring And Charming And Handsome Leader-In-Training.

They start to pad away.

"Wait!" I scramble in front of them, blocking their path.

"See? Mossball strikes again!" Flame The Strong complained.

"If... if I get exiled. What happens to me then?" I breathed, heart pushing to pop out of my chest. I'm not kidding. It's seriously _pushing_. Anyone have heart restraints?

"Well, when you do, you know, you gotta survive on your own. At the mercy of StarClan," they chimed in unison.

They dodge me and walk away, laughing about something.

I hear a raspy voice. "ShadowClan! It is time for an meeting! Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey meet me here!"

Deadstar.

I get a strange thrill in my stomache, and I laugh.

Flame The Strong, well, he didn't say _if_ I got exiled, he said _when._

Well. I laugh harder, causing cats to give me dirt glances and whisper madly.

Rumor has it I'm going to die today.

 **So sorry for the short chapter again! It's a school night tho, whaddya expect ppl .**

 **Hopefully you liked it! I have a new style of writing, on case you didn't notice!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	6. I Think I Remember Now

**Hey guys! TYSM for checking out this story. Again! Seriously, I've kinda noticed the quality of my story going suuuuppppppeeerrrr low, and let's be honest, I'm better than that! So I'm going to put my all in all on this! (I told my mom I was doing homework, so I'm wasting my time on you guys -.- jk :p)**

Every cat had met up at the big rock Deadstar was hunching on. He didn't look so great.

I was guided by Grayfur to the meeting spot, but he didn't stick for long. He muttered a quiet, "good luck" and leapt away. I guess he didn't want to be a part of this.

I blinked my eyes in shame. If Grayfur couldn't stand me… who could? I've known him the longest. I've had so many moments with him I'm considering him as a friend. I wonder what he considers me. An outsider? Stalker? A furball?

"Cats of ShadowClan," Deadstar rasped. He coughed, then took a shuddering gasp of breath, nose dripping. The deputy, some strange black cat, supported him.

"I have come to a decision, on behalf of a resident you come to know as Silverpelt," he continued on. Cats all turned to look at me. I lowered my head.

"We cannot afford such a cat here in ShadowClan territory," he wheezed, giving a long sniff. "My deputy and I have decided for the best, Silverpelt is no longer allowed to be on ShadowClan territory grounds."

Whatever hope I had felt sunk into the pit of my stomach. Time slowed, and everything seemed to be a blur, a smudge of colors. I was kicked out of the only home I have ever known. I shouldn't have been Silverpelt, I scolded myself. I should have been a different cat.

"She has the right to stay until sunset," he growled dismissively, and he flicked his tail in a commanding gesture.

Wait, what?

My legs froze. My breathing became more and more labored. I felt a bead of sweat drip into my eye, and I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't even open.

Suddenly I'm no longer in ShadowClan territory, but in an unfamiliar place, with lots more trees. Strange cats flutter past me, chatting away.

Then- I see me.

Me, or at least a smaller version of the silver-pelt she-cat I am swaggered toward a small brown tabby with huge eyes. Another cat, a sleek dark gray one, was right behind my other self.

"That's the one, daddy!" My other self shrieked with obviously fake pain. "He hit me! And I'm his mentor!"

"I didn't!" the little brown cat wailed. "I swear! All I did was bump into her!"

"You are a liar and a furball, Treepaw!" The other me hissed furiously. "Daddy, do something! He might hurt the others!"

I watched in horror as… as my "daddy" banished Treepaw into the forest. For something that never happened. Treepaw cried like a kit as slowly walked to the forest, never again allowed into whatever this place was.

The other me was grinning from ear to ear. And it wasn't a good grin, either. She bounded up to Treepaw, and I heard her whisper, "This is why your parents abandoned you, Treepaw. You are too annoying for your own good." With that she turned away, and I saw her give that same dismissive tail flick I'd seen Deadstar give me.

Then I'm sucked back into reality. I open my eyes, which somehow had closed, and a bunch of furry faces were watching me, surrounding me.

I looked at myself. I was still standing, but my breath was all heavy, and my head was bent, and water -tears- flowed from my eyes. I straightened, glared defiantly as I could to my onlookers. "What?" I demanded.

"It appears Silverpelt was having her, ah, moment," a raspy voice wheezed from a distance. Deadstar.

Maybe he wasn't really in a good mood. But, oh boy, I was hating on him. I was not going to be pushed around like Treepaw. It's one thing to lie low- it's another on when to.

"Moment?" My voiced sounded small, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "I was not having my moment!"

Cats around me snickered and glanced at each other teasingly.

My eyes fell on the high rock, unoccupied by anybody, not even Deadstar. I bunched my muscles and leapt.

I didn't make it to the very top, but made it to another ledge. Using it, I jumped to the very top. I could see everyone's stunned faces and Deadstar's especially- boiling mad, I noted.

"Cats, big and small," I began, sweeping my eyes over everyone. "You know who I am. I am Silverpelt."

I closed my eyes, the lingering memory of my past whispering in my ear, urging me on. What I needed to tell everyone. The truth.

"But I am not the Silverpelt you know anymore," I meowed loudly. "I am a changed Silverpelt. When I was in what Deadstar called my moment? I was having was I call a memory of my past."

Noised burst from every corner. I waited silently until it stopped.

"I remember some of it," I said more slowly. "I remember what kind of cat I use to be. An insensitive, uncaring, stupid furball. Dramatic. Very dramatic too."

Some cats were actually nodding. So it was true! I felt happy and utterly sad inside; I was happy I was remembering. I was sad that's who I was.

"But I've changed. Really changed. If-if you don't help me become a better friend, a better cat, better everything- I will still be that cat you know… and that's not what you want.

"If you exile me, you will live on with guilt, knowing you could have helped a cat change for the greater good, because, let's face it, no one could get through me on being nice. Now, you've been presented by such an opportunity, and you're downright rejecting it. Please, at least consider letting me stay?"

My last words faded into the crowd. I was suddening very much aware of the hard stone underneath my paws, the hot sun bearing down on me. There was also no wind.

"Fine!" growled a voice. It sounded very, very forced. And wheezy. Deadstar.

"Fine!" he repeated, pushing through the sea of cats toward me. "You got me! You can stay for all I care. Just make sure she doesn't cause me anymore problems, or I will exile you for sure, don't doubt it!"

He snarled a goodbye and stomped off, deputy hot on his tracks.

My jaw dropped open. Did- did that really just happen?

ooo

"You've just been through stress, anxiety, you know, that junk," Stormfall explained to me. After my little speech, I got a little light-headed and dragged myself over to see the cranky old medicine cat, Stormfall. She's always the same.

I sighed in relief. "Thank… thank StarClan." the words felt strange against my tongue. I decided against using them ever again.

"Yeah, keep thanking 'em," Stormfall grumped. "Or you would've had your tail bitten off back there."

I snorted. "Whatever, Stormfall."

Out from outside, I heard very faint voice. "Where is she?"

I tensed just a little. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Dunno," came another cat's voice. "Try the medicine cat's den?"

"Sure." the voice came closer. Okay, I definitely have heard this voice before. But it didn't sound like Grayfur's, or Shadefur's, or Blaze the I-already-forgot, or even Flame the Strong. But it still sounded so familiar.

A muddy-colored tom with blazing forest-green eyes comes in, with a lopsided smile of his face.

Oh, please tell me this isn't… it's not…

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to see your little rant of yours, I was away hunting," he meowed.

I give a tight little nod. "I'm Silverpelt, nice to meet you."

His lopsided smile grows bigger. "Last time we met, you were Silverpaw. And I was- what?- Treepaw?" The sun's rays circle the outline of his body. "But you can call me Treefrost."

 **YESSSSSSSS YESSSSSS OH YES GUYZ WE ARE AT THE SNAZZY PART OF THISSSSSSS**

 **Also, REALLY IMPORTANT! Sort of like a poll! Like QOTC (Question Of The Chapter). The replies I get change the story A LOT.**

 **Treefrost x Silverpelt?**

 **OR**

 **Grayfur x Silverpelt?**

 **Thanks! All for today!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	7. Hello, Old Friend

_**"It's Friday, my dudes~"**_

 **Heyyyyy everyone! TYSM for the reviews! Luv ya both, Willowstorm Of SkyClan, and Ponybird21! :)**

 **So, courtesy of those reviews, it's gonna be a TREEFROST x SILVERPELT, HONEY! WOOOOO!**

 **This was _actually_ suppose to be a Grayfur x Silverpelt, but you know! Treefrost had to worm his way into da story!**

 **ALSO! There are stories behind my character's name. Treefrost got his because of his brown pelt and tree-leaf colored eyes. The suffix "frost" is because he has become a very cold warrior. Huehue, talkin' 'bout original story lines here! But anyway, onto the story!**

 _Treefrost_?

The name spreads icicles through my blood, chilling my bones.

 _I_ was the reason he was here.

 _He knows me because I_ made him.

I don't need to remember that much to know we probably won't be getting along very well.

His glassy green eyes sweep over my body, taking it all in- the infamous silver pelt. The infamous Silverpelt.

Stormfall coughs. We both turn our heads to see the copper old cat giving us _the look_. The one that would wilt a flower.

"Well, I'm deeply sorry, Treefrost, but my patient is in medical condition. You can't beat her up here," Stormfall grumped.

Treefrost's smile faded. "Yeah, sorry about that, Stormfall... but I wasn't going to beat her up."

"Only StarClan knows," Stormfall mumbled to me.

Treefrost twitched his ear. "Later, I need to talk to Silverpelt. We have some... history together."

I sprang to my paws. Stormfall stepped back. Treefrost's eyes glinted cruelly.

"We have nothing to talk about," I snapped. "Nothing important really, anyway. Please don't tell me you're still clinging to when we were apprentices!"

"Oh yes it does!" he retorted. " _You_ \- you and your stupid _daddy_ kicked meout of the only home I've ever known. I lost everything, Silverpelt, more than you've ever known- my mother and father, well, who _knows_ , really, what happened to them, then my sister betrayed my old Clan, then I got kicked out of my Clan! What can you possibly know?"

"How about nothing? That's the answer you expect?" I scoffed.

He bared his teeth. I winced, suddenly noticing how sharp they were.

"I expect you to say _sorry_ ," he growled quietly.

"If I say sorry, what am I sorry for?!" I burst out, and I regretted those words, will probably regret them for my entire life. "I-I don't _know_ what I should be sorry for!"

That, in fact, was the truth, _the truth_. I am a clueless, dumb cat. I don't remember anything. But that doesn't mean I should've told him that, because it appeared he took it the wrong way. The worst way of all. But I suppose I was all about wrong ways, unlike now.

I only saw a flash of something strangely white, glinting in the fading afternoon sun, so fast I couldn't possibly expect what was coming. Stormfall shrieked, but I could barely register that as well.

Then I felt a sharp pain, and a _splat_. I stared at the ground. There was a dark, rich crimson red on the floor.

With a feeling of dread, I realized he had scratched my ears profusely, and I was bleeding red.

Oh, pain. Such a beautiful thing. Pain drives you to become something you really aren't; like Treefrost. I guess it isn't really that beautiful.

It kept leaking as Stormfall hustled Treefrost outside and scolded him. It kept leaking through the web she put on.

I scarred him; it's only fair if he scars me.

 **ooo**

"What happened to you?"

Those are the first words that coming flying out of Grayfur's mouth when he sees me.

"Long story," I mumbled, embarrassed. I picked up a small mouse.

We're at the prey pile. I am picking up something for my late-night meal. It is dark. But I- I'm not tired. If fact, I'm wide awake.

"I don't care," he shot back, walking around in front of me and sitting down. "You are going to tell me what happened, long story or not."

I sigh, setting the mouse down carefully. After all I've through, he stuck by my side. Maybe he does deserve the truth.

So I tell him. I tell him everything worth telling. About my "moment", my memory, my speech, going to Stormfall's den, meeting Treefrost.

"-and so resulted me getting smacked in the ear flat with his claw," I finished. "See? It was a really long story, as I told you."

Grayfur was silent for a second, then he spoke. What I heard was absolutely astounding.

"Treefrost is my best friend. I've known him ever since I was an apprentice, when he appeared here in ShadowClan. It's no surprise he hates you. That's how you developed a- ah- _popular_ status here in ShadowClan when you first arrived."

"Popular?" I demanded. "You mean _infamous_? Of course everyone hates me! I'm not stupid!"

Grayfur shakes his head. "You said you had a vision? About Treefrost? He told me this story too. The reason he hates you is because those last words you said to him before he left for good. Do you remember what you said?"

I felt the blood draining out of my body for the second time today.

 _"This is why your parents abandoned you, Treepaw,"_ I had laughed at him. _"You are too annoying for your own good."_

"I said... I said something _horrible_ ," I mewed bleakly.

Grayfur nodded. "You deeply wounded him, starting from the very depths of his heart. You hit him in his weak spot. And you know what? You _relished_ is- enjoyed every part of your torture to him."

I nodded too. But I kept thinking of those very harsh words, those words that Grayfur said had broken his heart.

 _I'm sorry_ , I though sadly. _I'm so sorry, Treefrost. I wish I wasn't who I was then. I'm sorry I hurt you._

"It's no use having a pity party to yourself," Grayfur said, as if reading my mind.

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded scratchy and was cracking. Great. Now I sound like good ol' Deadstar.

He glanced at me with those stormy-ish eyes of his, then got up and sat next to me.

"Do you know of StarClan?" he asked me.

"No," I replied, looking directly down at the ground.

We sat, enjoying the quiet, until Grayfur spoke again. "Well, they say StarClan live up _there_.'' he nodded into the night sky, dotted with stars. "They say every star is a warrior who died."

"Yeah," I look up wistfully. "So I've heard.

"Soon," he continued. "I think there will be so many warriors in the sky there will be no dark. And soon the sky wouldn't be pretty again with all that light. No one would notice any particular shining lights anymore."

I thought it over. "It does make sense. Your theory, I mean," I said softly, still glaring intently at the ground.

"But I don't want it to be like that." he closes his eyes. "You know, all light. We need dark to see light. Without dark, light wouldn't matter, since it's all around us. You know?"

I sit up straight and glance and him in surprise. "What are you suggesting, then?"

He continues looking at the sky, but I hear his reply nice and loud.

"That maybe dark is just as important as light."

He finally looks at me then, and I'm sitting there looking back, under the twinkling stars and the shockingly bright moon on the right side of the sky. There is no wind out tonight, and I hear the faint chirps of crickets playing their midnight tune.

You might not get what he's saying. But I do. And what he has said has touched _my_ heart- in a good way.

Maybe we can all think that. Maybe we can think we need dark to see light. After all, what if there was all light and one dark? Wouldn't we all stretch for it, too?

We stay there for a few more minutes, then resign to the warrior's den.

 **Now we all know Grayfur and Silverpelt are officially FRIENDS :DDDD**

 **This is honestly the most detailed scene I've ever done, and I kinda like it! Did you?**

 **Anyways, please review! Really does make my day. If my phone dings, the first thing I do is check for reviews ;-; I live a sad little life**

 **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW**

 **Bai, guys!**


	8. The Battle In The Forest

**Hey, everyone! It's Amberpetal here! And we're back with ANOTHER update! Hope you like it! :P**

It's early dawn, and cats are just starting to wake. Good. I've been up for hours at least.

I drag my heap of prey I'd caught in the forest. It's a little surprising since you'd expect them to be all asleep and all, but lucky on me.

Setting them down on the prey pile, I inspect my wounds. I wound up face-to-face with a long snouted, red furred creature, with a long tail sleeping under a tree, and I'd probably gotten on it's bad side, judging by the damage it's done. But it was also affected by sleep, so they weren't so deep. I'd gotten scraped on my shoulders, but that's all.

"Up so early?" I hear behind me. I turn around, and look straight into green. Treefrost.

I lift a shoulder. "Yeah, I am. Couldn't sleep very well last night," I admitted.

He gives me a disgusted look as he glances over at my shoulder and front paw. "Looks like you've managed to get yourself into trouble too."

"I…" I tense. How did he know so well? "Yeah, well, about that… I may have encountered a… a _thing_."

"A thing?"

"There's really no way to describe it," I tried explaining. "I don't know- sort of orange-y and had a long, bushy tail tipped with white-"

His fur visibly bristled. "You- you mean a _fox_?"

"Is that what it's called?" I shrug. "Anyway, we got along fairly well after the shock I gave him- the scratches? Probably instincts- I showed him I wouldn't bother him, and he nodded, then snarled, and I nodded, and we both nodded, then I left- yeah, that's what happened…"

I trail off as I finally notice the incredulous look on his face. "What?"

"You met a fox in the dead of the night, and you don't bother to call for help? Are you stupid?" He demanded.

"How am I suppose to know it's dangerous-"

"Stop lying! You thought you could take it on by yourself, right?"

" _Take it on_? Of course not! It's harmless."

"Are you delusional? Everyone knows foxes are not harmless! Cats _die_ by the paws of foxes! And occasionally badgers, too!"

"Well, I'm _deeply_ sorry if I decided against attacking a sleeping animal at night, when it did nothing to me-"

"If it's in the forest, _you're suppose to let someone know_! You are such a-"

"Hey." A golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes approaches us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Treefrost meows sarcastically.

I can't help it; I roll my eyes. "Except for the fact he's lecturing me like a kit."

"I am not! I am not worried for your safety, you can be assured," he shoots back angrily. "I am merely worried for the Clan's sake! After all, if there's been a fox spotting here, it's bound to be dangerous-"

"You saw a _what_?" the golden cat looks shocked.

Luckily, Grayfur catches sight of the commotion and ran over to see what was the problem. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" he asks.

Treefrost and I shoot each other dirty looks and look away pointedly.

"Oh." a look of understanding flashes in Grayfur's eyes. "Um, Treefrost, there's something you probably don't know, but-"

"Are you backing her up?" Treefrost growls.

Grayfur closes his eyes, and lets out a big breath. "Treefrost," he says with his eyes still closed. "Silverpelt, uh, she doesn't know. Anything."

"Well, that's pretty obvious," Treefrost mutters.

"No, I mean, she doesn't _know_ anything. She lost her memories. She doesn't remember. Literally."

Treefrost's jaw drops.

"What's happening?" the golden she-cat looks at all of us, confused.

"Really long story, Goldwind. Tell you later," Grayfur promises.

"You mean she doesn't remember all the stuff she's done to any-?" Treefrost starts, but Grayfur shakes his head sadly.

I rotate looking at Grayfur to Treefrost. "Erm, I hate to interrupt, but what do mean by, 'all the stuff'?" I ask, trying to steady my voice to a somewhat normal tone.

Grayfur doesn't reply. Treefrost gives me a hating glare.

"What I mean is that when, for instance, you went ahead and kicked out your own mo-"

" _Treefrost_ ," Grayfur commands. "Stop. Talking."

"My own _what_?"

"Nothing," Grayfur says tersely. "Treefrost-"

"What I MEAN to say is," Treefrost raises his voice. "Of _course_ you didn't kick out your own kin out of your Clan just because they didn't spoil you enough."

Silence greeted his answer. Me, simply stewing with… raw emotion? It;s hard to name it. Part of me wants him to be wrong. Part of me wants him to be right, so I remember another memory.

"I- I did, didn't I?" I breathe, my voice going all faint, cracking under everything I'm feeling right now.

"Yes. I mean… maybe you should sit down," Treefrost amends hastily as Grayfur gives him a wilting glare.

"My own mother-" I start, but Grayfur quickly shakes his head.

"Your father couldn't bear sending your mother away, so it was only, I think, a day punishment. Temporary exile. Your mother, well, she's forgiven you… but she's decided maybe she should leave the Clan for good and set off looking for a another," Grayfur says quietly.

"My own- my _mom_ \- she gave me life- and… and…" I can't even get the words right; I am breaking, melting, stumbling. I am cracking.

"Yeah… I think your mom is in RiverClan now. I think she's a queen," Treefrost explains in fake sympathy.

"A queen?"

"Like-"

Grayfur shoves him into silence. "Too much for her to take in for a day."

Goldwind has been watching in bewildered silence, but then she speaks up. "Probably should break the news to her into bits. We don't want her fainting." She gives me a pointed glance. I look away.

"Right," Grayfur says briskly, as if nothing ever happened. "Treefrost, I think it would be good if you went to go to the forest-"

"She saw a fox there," Treefrost says quickly. "Tell Deadstar."

"In the forest? All right, then, I will. In the meantime, why don't you and Silverpelt go look for it? You know, locate its nest. Goldwind and I- well, Deadstar hasn't been in the best of moods, so it might take a while trying to convince him to let us talk to him." Grayfur looked worriedly at the leader's den.

"Who is he like, when he's in a good mood?" I ask dully, as for I have nothing else useful to ask.

"He's cool," is Goldwind's reply. "A nice cat. Respects everyone."

"I see…"

"Well, he's also been kind of pushed to the brink," Treefrost adds. "Before you came, he's had to deal with two rogues. They're apprentices now."

"Really?" This perks me up. "Can I meet them?''

"Sure. I think…" he falters, then a horrified look overwhelms his face. "Oh no."

"What?" everyone choruses at the same time.

"I think they went to go hunt in the forest!" he blurts out.

Suddenly everything happens at once; Treefrost and I are sent into the forest to go retrieve them and track down that fox; Goldwind and Grayfur rush to notify Deadstar on the latest disaster.

As we creep over dead leaves and ants, Treefrost murmurs, "Wait."

I both freeze, and I pick up a faint rustling sound, followed by louder noise, then a series of cat yowls, and then some snarls…

We look at each other, then run as fast and we can toward the noise. The dirt on our paws paw with spots of red. _Blood_ , I realize.

We find the the two rogues Treefrost mentioned. They're in the forest, all right.

The problem is, they're fighting at least four foxes.

Then they see _us_. The first fox, the one I saw from last night, turns and growls so loudly it echos through the forest.

Then it pounces.

 **Hope you guys liked that! Especially the end, with that amazing cliffhanger! You're welcome :)**

 **Also, I'm kind of running out of ideas on what should come next (after the fox attack in the next chappy, of course). Review your ideas?**

 **Thanks! Bai, guys!**


	9. The Disturbing Memory

**I think I'm going insane -.-**

 **First off, my teAchErs decide it would be nice to give me four pages of homework each, so thank you to that**

 **Anyhow, I finished, and here I am! Enjoy!**

I hear the scream of Treefrost and it shakes me from my daze.

I am suddenly aware there is a Fox leaping at me, claws extended and that they're very, very sharp.

I immediately sprang to life, scrambling out of the way before it's claws could sink into my fur.

As the fox crashed down hard into the muddy floor, I jumped on top of him.

It thrashed, snarling and searing its teeth into my pelt, but I didn't care; just as long as it was down.

My instincts took over my body, revealing sharpened claws that dug into its eyes and nose. It started shrieking was rage and enormous pain. _Good_ , I thought distantly.

I give it a final blow with my claw and it falls limp in my arms. My breathing comes out labored and all heavy. I look up to see Treefrost and the two other rogues fighting off the last three. With a huge battle cry, I leap into the chaos.

One more died, and it seemed like two losses for the other foxes was it. Bloody and mangled, they hissed and ran off, hopefully for good.

Everyone looks worn out. I can't help but notice that the two rogues look a lot like me. We share the same pelt, the same eye color. Practically the same, well... _everything_. The only difference is that there two are so much more prettier than I am...

Slowly, my mind is restored, and I gasp in horrow at what I just did. Blood everywhere, including on my paws and in my pelt. My fur is on knots. A fox, who I thought a few minutes ago was harmless, lays dead on my paws. Oh yeah, and _why_ is it dead? It's because I killed it.

I start hyperventilating. "Oh my dear _StarClan,_ just what have I done? I've killed a poor creature! _We_ killed two! That's even worse! We'll be convicted as murderers for life!" I scream, filled with terror.

The rogues merely look amused. "So _you're_ our third twin," the female one teases, grinning as if nothing even happened. "I'm Shadepaw. This is Stonepaw. "

I nod. "Wait... what do you mean third twin?"

The male- Stonepaw- rolls her eyes. "Uh, duh! Haven't you noticed we kind of look the same?"

He's right, of course. But why are we talking about this in the first place? We just killed two foxes!

"Yeah, I have... anyway, we should be heading back to tell Grayfur and Goldwind about the fox attack..."

Treefrost merely grunts in reply. "Who put you in charge?"

"Nobody," I say truthfully. "But we need to. Do you have a better plan then I'm aware of?"

This seems to rise his everlasting anger with me, because his eyes seem to burn. "I got an idea- how about I-''

" _Oh-Kay_!" Stonepaw cheerfully pushes between us with a wide (and obviously fake) smile. "I see we're going to be besties by the time we get back to camp! In the meantime, why don't we go and listen to Silverpelt? We all know she's right, _right_?"

It's pretty clear that if anyone disagrees with Stonepaw, he's not planning to give off any more warnings. I nod mutely, and Treefrost is fuming silently.

We all head back to camp, where we are immediately greeted by Grayfur and Goldwind. They mouth look tense and worried, but nothing compared to the looks on their faces when they see us.

"Thank StarClan you're all safe," Goldwind murmured, staring into the blank blue sky.

"But- what happened?"

I speak up, my voice hoarse. "We were attacked by four foxes-"

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " Grayfur tells. "Why didn't you call for help?"

I clear my throat. "Um, it's a little more complicated than that. If I called for help, I probably would've been dead by now."

"Silverpelt was very impressive," Shadepaw sighs happily. "She killed a fox all by herself!"

I shrink away. "I didn't _mean_ to. It was like I was possessed. I hated it," I mutter.

Treefrost arches an eyebrow at me. I glare at him. "Well, even if you didn't want to, I will admit, it _was_ quite impressive. I don't believe any cat before handled an attack by four foxes so well," he replies smugly, as if to taunt me.

I start thinking about him and clawing that stupid smirk off his face when a blinding pain shoots through my head. I stumble, and everyone around me lurches, and of course, screaming.

 _My dearest, this is not the end,_ a voice whispers above my head. _You will suffer, just as I have suffered, and nothing will remain the same. You cannot escape me. I am above, down bellow, I am everywhere, am everything. Joined by hatred, your enemies will link arms and rain their rage on you, and you, my dearest, you, will not rest until it has been spent._

My head is spinning, and I catch this bleary image of a crouching cat, facing toward a smaller cat, and they are both laughing.

Suddenly I am sucked into a black void, and that same voice keep ringing in my ears. _This is a dream,_ I tell myself.

 _What shall we do first, my dearest?_

 **ooo**

I try opening my eyes, but they seem glued shut. I force them open.

"StarClan, what is it with her? She decides to black out on us just because she killed a fox? What's wrong with her?" I hear. It sounds a lot like Treefrost.

Everything today happened in a daze, I realize. And that strange voice- it also sounded faintly familiar. Faintly. Where have I heard it from?

No. I'm not even going to _try_ to figure it out.

"She's- heh, she's been through a lot. Last time it happened, she remembered something." Grayfur's here too?

"Like what?"

"She remembered the time when she got you kicked out of... well, you know where I'm getting at. The point is, you shouldn't expect so much from her quite yet."

I hear Treefrost sigh in exhaustion. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm suppose to make of this. Sometimes I feel like maybe I should forgive her. You know, move on? I mean, she's forgotten! She's not that same cat anymore. But then other times, just... I can't explain it."

"Well, if you keep pushing her, she might just remember and poof! This _nicer_ version is the like, better than the old version could ever muster," Grayfur scowled.

They argue some more, but I'm more focused on the fact that I think I _may_ know why that creepy voice just... did what it did.

It wasn't a threat. It was a _memory,_ just like last time.

All I know is that I'm determined to find out who it is.

 **Yayyayayaya!**

 **Please review how this story is going! It's much appreciated! Also, I would approve of constructive criticism! Thanks~**

 **Bai, guys!**


	10. Unexpected Visit From The Past

**Hey guys! What's going on today for you?**

 **All I'm doing is sitting and typing this... really interesting, I know ):3**

 **Also, Featherfrost Of StormClan's OCs are in this chapter, Stonepaw and Shadepaw! Enjoy!**

I sat up, startling my fellow cats Treefrost and Grayfur.

"Silverpelt! Are you alright?" Shadepaw asks from her corner in (you guessed it) medicine cat's den.

"Yeah," I reply. "Wait, what happened to you guys?"

Stonepaw snorted. "Let's think. We were attacked by 4 foxes and StarClan knows why and how we survived. I mean, it happens everyday, right? Let's talk about the weather now."

I roll my eyes at him, and turn to Grayfur, since he is way more resourceful than any cat I know, really. "Seriously. What happened? I mean, when I passed out?"

Treefrost shifted, then spoke up. "Well, we had to throw you into the Grayfur's back and drag you over to Stormfall's den. She's out getting up out food."

I nodded slowly. "So... did anyone suffer any serious injuries? Really serious?"

Grayfur tensed, then relaxed, eyeing me cautiously. "Um, well, Stonepaw has a claw mark on his shoulder blade, and I have a scraped nose. Treefrost has a bitten ear, and you have lots of cuts and bite marks on your back. Shadepaw got lucky, she only has a bite mark on her hind paw."

Shadepaw scoffed. "Yeah, as lucky as they get. Stormfall said I might be infected."

We all chuckle at that, and suddenly the air goes quiet, all of us immersed in your own thoughts, me thinking of that voice.

 _You cannot escape me._

I shiver as if I'm cold. I would do anything to get that voice out of my head, anything.

Stormfall suddenly bounces (for such a grumpy-puss too) in the den happily, radiating some kind of bubbly energy. I almost fall down in shock. Stormfall, _happy_?

The sky must be falling.

We exchange glances as Stormfall drops us each a piece of prey from the fresh kill-pile. She's grinning from ear to ear.

"How's my patients?" she exclaims. "All good, I hope! Shadepaw, don't worry about that bite; it's not infected. But don't worry, you'll be good to go in a matter's notice." She pulls off some poultice and marigold leaves off and starts chewing them. She spits it out and rubs them on all of us, leaving us slick-furred and gooey. Then she shooes us out.

We stumble out, suprised and a little bewildered.

"That's not like Stormfall at _all,_ " Treefrost mumbles to us and we make our way towards a clearing. "It's like someone took her soul."

"What is she so gleeful about?" Shadepaw pondered, sighing loudly, blowing on a tuft of fur so it would dry off.

I shrugged. "Maybe she's just gone insane. Let's leave it to that."

"Rumor has it Deadstar's back to his normal condition," Grayfur says after a minute of silence.

"So, he's not sick anymore?" I ask. "Thank goodness. It seems like he's generally a bad cat." I turn to Stonepaw. "Is he?"

He sags, and shakes his head dryly. "I don't know," he says hopelessly. I think I've heard that phrase before.

Treefrost groans. "We forgot to tell her as well."

"Huh?"

"He means that Stonepaw and Shadepaw, well... they don't remember anything either."

Well. That's...

"Weird, I know, right?" Shadepaw shakes her head. "Pure coincidence! We look the same, we forgot, _and_ not to mention all at at practically the same time. It's strange."

"No wonder Deadstar wants to kick me out." I shake my head sadly.

We arrive at the clearing with tall grass that was shriveling in the "leaf-bare" coldness.

We all sat down in a circle, surrounded by miles of dead stalks. I didn't think we would be bothered. Relaxing, we all just talked about our lives and stuff like that. We exchanged jokes. We completely ignored Clan duties. Some warriors and apprentices we are.

We finally rose at dusk, the sky fading into brilliant colors of red, the clouds a fluffy pink. We disappeared into our dens, waiting for sleep to grab us all.

 **ooo**

There was a shuffle of paws and low meows that woke me up dead in the night.

 _What in ShadowClan is going on_? I thought sleepily, about to close my eyes again when-

"Do you see her?"

My eyes flew open. It was that mysterious voice again. Only this time it was real.

"Shhhhhh!" scolded another voice. "We are walking in the middle of ShadowClan warriors! One mistake, and it's over! Oakstar will really have us then!"

"Oh, please." the mysterious female scowled. "Ever since our so-called mighty leader lost his daughter in a lightening storm, he's lost it. Now he's making us search every single Clan camp _in the middle of the night_ , where I am suppose to be sleeping by now, by the way! He's too prideful to show weakness to ten others, but too scared to lose his daughter. She probably died in that thunderstorm."

My heart was pounding. Daughters? Lost? Thunderstorm? Oakstar?

"She's not here," the other voice said after a brief silence. "Come on. Let's go."

" _You_ are going to be the one breaking the news to him," the female argued, and together the voices faded off.

I slowly shifted to look out the den entrance. No one. I sat up, eyes wide. I wasn't the only one.

Treefrost was sitting up too. His eyes fell on mine, and I suddenly felt a strong sense of dread, almost making me puke.

I did have a dad. And he wanted me back.

 **How come every dramatic part happens at night? I don't get it -_- but hopefully you liked it!**

 **QOTC: So WHO do you think the voice is? Someone Silverpelt knows? Or her enemy? Friend? Please review your answer!**

 **Until next chappy!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	11. Now I Know

**Oh my goodness, 10 follows, 6 favorites! AHHHHHHH! You guys are SERIOUSLY the best!**

 ***pls hold your loaf for me while I spread my love for you on it***

 **Please enjoy this chapter! Its getting really interesting now! (I hope anyway)**

"Please tell me I heard wrong," Grayfur demanded as Treefrost and I were eating our prey all together.

"No, you heard right." I calmly bite into my thrush again. Thrush is my favorite.

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw them? We could've ambushed them!" Grayfur raged. "Questioned them or _something_!"

"Please. There are more pressing matters." Treefrost said tensely. "Like maybe for the fact I'm still suspicious of you and those- those filthy piece of two-leg kittypets?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Stonepaw and Shadepaw!" he snarls, getting all up in my face. "It's just a "pure coincidence" that you three LOOK the same, HAVE the same issue, and ARRIVE all in the same moon? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I _told_ you I didn't know them before," I shot back hotly.

"Well, just because you slipped and cracked your head doesn't mean you can't lie-" he started angrily, but I shoved the rest of my thrush in his mouth to shut him up. I turn to Grayfur, who has just been observing what was going on. "Sorry about that. Anyway, like I said, I was in shock, and um... yeah. I was also extrememly sleepy at the moment, and being put on the spot made me feel..." I purse my lips, frustrated at my utter inability to get words out fast enough. "It made me feel helpless. I felt stunned. Plus, I recognized the voice of the female one. The one who was making the most noise."

Grayfur nodded thoughtfully. "I have to agree. I guess I would've reacted the same, now that I, err, think about it." he looks at me sheepishly. "Excuse me for making you seem foolish."

I laughed. "It's fine, Grayfur. We're cool."

Treefrost has finally freed his teeth from the thrush and is glaring at me hatingly. Just when I thought we were on good terms, I thought wearily.

Treefrost gives Grayfur the same glare-of-scare. "Okay, back on topic," he mumbled defeatedly. "So we know Silverpelt heard the female voice before. And that they were looking for her on behalf of her father. Is that all we know?"

We nod hopelessly.

"This is getting no where. We're no closer to figuring out who they were and why Silverpelt recognizes one of their voices," Grayfur groaned, setting down his rabbit and rolled on his stomach. As if that would give him a better clue.

"Silverpelt?" Treefrost asks. "Could you try to remember some more?"

"I could try," I shrug, then close my eyes right, concentrating.

 _Think, Silverpelt. Where have I heard that voice before?_

I try to reach in the deepest parts of me, trying to grab anything.

 _Lakepool_.

My eyes fly open. How did I remember that? Who knows! Who cares! "I... I remember something!" I shriek joyously. I jump up excitedly. "Her name! Is it Lakepool?"

Moment of truth. Grayfur looks at Treefrost, and so do I. He remembers his childhood the most. Maybe he knows?

For once, his face is not hateful or spiteful or angry; it's thoughtful. And if I think about it, he actually looks...

No. Stop thinking that. Stop.

His face brightens considerably. It practically glows. "Yes! Yes, there _was_ a cat who goes by the name of Lakepool!"

We all sigh in relief and cheer. Now, I realize, we can turn her in.

We all leap for Deadstar's den.

"Deadstar! We need you!" We all say at different times and burst in without his reply.

Deadstar's face looks much more kinder now, and it crinkles in confusion. "What seems to be the problem, if it needs my immediate attention?"

"Last night," Grayfur says. He very briefly explains what happens.

"Silverpelt just remembered the voice of one cat," he finishes, glancing at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I realize it's my turn to chime in, as Treefrost and Grayfur have alternated telling the story. "Uh, well, I remembered the name of Lakepool. And Treefrost confirmed it that there was a cat named Lakepool in ThunderClan. So now we can turn her in for trespassing!"

We are all happy until we see Deadstar's horrified expression on his face.

"Silverpelt," he says quietly. "If we do turn her in... what do you plan to do with her?"

"That's up to the leader to decide," I reply cheerily.

Deadstar's expression tightens. "Silverpelt," he says gently, genuine sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you want to punish her."

"Uh, why not?" I feel irritation welling up inside me. "She-"

"She's your mother."

"WHAT?!"

 **Dun, dun... DUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! Sort of**

 **I hope you liked that 'plot-twister' or whatever it is! Please review your um, well, review for this chappy!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	12. The Journey- Part 1

**Hey everyone! Here's another chap of Amnesia!**

 **Also, some special thanks-** **Guest (Shadow) asked me to search up Silverpelt and AWESOMENESS would greet me! And so I did, and HOLY STARCLAN! If you go on images you can see Silverpelt with her silver pelt and blue eyes! If you ever need a visual on what she looks like, please take a look :)**

 **Alright, pe-pole! Time for the tale!**

"Are you okay?" Grayfur asked for the eleventh time.

I closed my eyes and nodded. The truth was I wasn't, but I didn't really want to tell him.

Lakepool. My mother. _She_ was the mysterious, threatening female voice I had heard?

No. I don't believe it. I won't.

Treefrost has been silent the whole walk back, but finally he speaks, and when he does, it's a shocker.

"I'll bet you she hates you now."

Grayfur recoils. I merely come to a halt next to them both.

"I mean, you had that funny dream? Suffering? Revenge? Not to mention she practically called to _snobby_ when we were spied on," Treefrost scoffs.

Grayfur grits his teeth. "How can a mother hate their own-"

"How? Here's how! Throwing the mother OUT because of a little thing! Not to mention it was her own _daughter_. She's moved on. She's a queen now. A RiverClan queen."

"Who came at Oakstar's request to go look for Silverpelt," Grayfur said sharply.

The argument gets more heated and heated, and soon it seems they are ready to unleash battle, fur bristling and eyes blazing and claws extending-

"Stop."

They both continue what they're doing.

I clear my voice. "I said to _stop._ "

Still no reaction.

"STOP!"

Finally, they turn to me, freezing.

"My mother does not hate me," I begin quietly. "But that doesn't mean she loves me, either. She regards me as a stranger. Who cares what happens to her? Who cares!" my voice has started quaking, so I stop to breathe.

"My mother has indeed moved on. She has. She _has_. But I haven't, now have I?"

"Silverpelt," Treefrost breathes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you two are ridiculous fighting over something like this," I lash out. "Leave me alone. I don't need any sympathy of pity right now."

I stomp off, leaving them to their gaping expression and frozen bodies.

 **ooo**

Hunting does not slow my anger.

I go into a strange rage, clawing at everything I could get my paws on.

By the time I get to my senses, it is nightfall, and I'm worn out by the lot. I skulk back to camp, blending with shadows until I reached the warrior's den.

I lay there listening to the soft breathing of cats, the faint snores, the rise and downfall of there chests and they inhale and exhale all in harmony.

I can't sleep. The moon seems to be begging me to come out, so I give in to the urge and slip out, just as I did two nights before.

The air is cool and moist. Dew has already reached the grass far over near the priaires.

 _But I haven't, now have I?_ The unanswered question. I one I asked Treefrost.

I want to know my mother. I want to. I must. But I'm surrounded by darkness, no light, just the faint moon and even fainter stars to guide me. I don't even know where this 'RiverClan' even resides.

But there is an old saying, an old StarClan saying:

 _We rest in the night, above all, and we are here as we fought for it._ StarClan is going to help me. I just know it.

Because I'm willing to fight my way to my mother.

 **ooo**

I ditch all warrior duties like the the total pro, loyal warrior I (or course, no doubt) am. I sneak into the medicine cat's den and _borrow_ these tiny traveling herbs. I set them in my moss nest and scurry over to claim a big breakfast. I eat a whole rabbit and three mice.

I take a refreshing sip of running stream water before walking back and taking what belonged to me- the traveling herbs, and the thrush I hastily decided to take with me.

I shove them in my mouth and scamper out, ready to brave the outdoors.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a pair of jade eyes burn into mine. My heart sinks.

He caught me.

But instead, he walks past me, and looks back irritably to see my shocked face.

"I hope you don't mind sharing any of those."

 **... Wow.**

 **I just bluntly came up with that. Well done.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked that! No action, just a regular fight between Treefrost and Grayfur about Silverpelt. Hmm... suspicious. Seems like they always are arguing about Silverpelt**

 **Seriously tho, I might need to shut dem up for a chapter, cuz like seriously they argue in every chap now, jeez -.-**

 **Anyway, plz review! Updating Scarred later today (maybe. Who knows)**

 **Bai, guys!**


	13. The Journey- Part 2

**Yes, yes, Amberpetal is back and she's going to steal your previous time with another stinkin update**

 **Sue me.**

 **Anyway,I really wanted to write 'The Journey- Part 2' so guess what I can do as I want this is a free country! And yes, double update day is here ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

I siddled up next to Treefrost as we walked farther and farther away from the home I was so familar with, giving way to unknown and unexplored areas of land. I tensed, not knowing what to expect.

"Glad I came, are you?" Treefrost teases, giving me that same sideways grin he gave me onon the first day we met. Or reunited.

Or something.

I made a face. "Fine. So what if I am?"

He just keeps on grinning.

We pass by a large meadow with tall grass. I toss a look over my shoulder. I can't even see ShadowClan camp anymore.

I start to panick. What if we end up lost? What if we can't find our way back?

Treefrost must've seen my expression, because he rolls his eyes. "Stop worrying, for StarClan's sake. We're fine."

I can't trust that we are, but I force a nod.

"RiverClan is far away from here, isn't it?" I ask him.

He focuses his stare on the reeds practically blocking our view of things, before looking back at my face.

"It's a day journey. We'll be back at camp in two days from today. Like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

I consider this as we trudge over a muddy area of thick sludge.

The sun is already sinking as we finally get onto solid ground, our paws caked with sludge and mud.

"It's night!" I cry out, alarmed.

Treefrost snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, that's how far RiverClan is from here. Come on, I think there's a shady little willow we can rest beneath."

We sprint over to the 'willow'. I stare up in awe.

The long trunk has a smooth, shiny like appearence, with twisting, spiraling patterns. The long vines growing shade the whole tree, giving us a little protection against harsh winds and such. The vines sway in the breeze and Treefrost and I duck under it.

"It's _beautiful_ ," I murmur in amazement and I goggle at it.

Treefrost gives me a small smirk. "Willows are considered to be unique trees, actually."

I give him a playful shove. "Let's just go to sleep."

A strong gust of wind presses on my side, cold and merciless. 'leaf-bare' wind. Of course.

I feel my face go numb, and my fur is flung to one side, getting tossed by the gusts of air.

I shiver violently. "It's um... really c-cold, Treefrost," I mumble. My lips feel clumsy and big.

He turns to me, his fur pushes din one direction, same has mine, but his expression doesn't betray any feelings of cold. "Are you?"

"Yes!" I raise my voice so he can here.me over the shriek of air.

My body is shaking uncontrollably, and I feel like I am freezing over. I am not built for this kind of weather-

"Come over here!" Treefrost yells, and I stumble blindly to where he is now sitting.

I collapse down next to him, still cold, freezing to death.

"Cold," I whisper. "So... cold..."

Treefrost freezes. "Silverpelt, are you okay?"

He's crazy. Here I am, shaking so shakily and so crazily it's obvious I'm not okay. Yet he asks if I'm okay? He's more blind then anything I've ever seen in my very short life.

My breath steams in the air. My blood turns to ice. My fur freezes into icicles.

"No, I'm not okay."

I faint, at the mercy of the frigid air.

 **Author's note: Silverpelt is experiencing hypothermia. Cool, huh? XD**

 **ooo**

As the sun hits my numbed fur, grabbing the feeling back. I'm able to crack my aqua eyes open.

The world is blurry until my eyes agjust themselves. Now I am staring at the very top of the willow tree. The branches fan out, letting vines grown over and on top.

Yawning, I turn- face-to-face with Treefrost.

My eyes almost fly out of my head as my eyes descend down. His- why, his-

His body was practically _on_ me!

I fel my throat burning, my fur hot with embarresment at our closeness. I can even hear his heartbeat, and his scent, which strangely smells like the woods.

I suppose he did this to warm me up, I realized, shocked and touched at the same time. I guess he really did care for me.

Gently, I lift a paw and pat him. "Uh... Treefrost?" I whisper hoarsely. "Treefrost?"

He makes a groaning noise, and buries his face into my fur.

Now I feel so hot I could probably melt the sun.

"Treefrost," I whisper again. "It's me, Silverpelt."

He shifts slightly, then opens both eyes.

We stare at each other for a second before he finally realizes what he's doing.

"Oh- uh-" he jumps off of me, not a hint of sleepiness on his face. His eyes blaze. "It's- it's not what it looks like-"

My face stretches into a sleepy smile as I yawn. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," I sing, happy to have something against him.

He looks just as embarressed as I feel. I feel the rush to reassure him. "It's okay. I mean, you were just doing that to warm me up, right?"

He starts at my words. "Um, yeah. That's right." he averted his gaze.

There was a long stretch of awkward silence.

"Well!" I say, forcing as much cheerfullnes as I can into my voice. "We're almost there, aren't we? Lets go!"

He nods, and we file out, him leading me again.

I felt strangely cold without Treefrost on me anymore.

I heated up again. What was wrong with me?

Little did I know Treefrost was thinking the same thing.

 **Erm yeah a little TreexSilver scene -.-**

 **FOR ANY REVIEWERS: pls nothing gross happened okay seriously eend of discussion. Just in case anyone was wondering. Just in case.**

 **Okay, not everyone answered my QOTC back in** **Chapter 6! So this is now THE OFFICAL POLL. Since I won't be updating for a week due to schollz this is your last chance to submit a ship!**

 **Treefrost x Silverpelt? (TreexSilver)**

 **OR**

 **Grayfur x Silverpelt? (GrayxSilver)**

 **Hurry and review!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	14. Good Afternoon, Mother

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of this incredibly HIP story!**

 **While I'm writing this, there is this idiotic "Shawn Tessa" thing going on. Like, what even IS so cool about him? Not to mention Jake Paul, for God's sake guys...**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

Slowly, little by little, trees parted way to a long, thin line of crystal water. It bubbled merrily, getting bigger and bigger, until I saw small, multi-colored things with split tails swimming in groups.

"We're getting closer," Treefrost observed, seeing me glancing curiously eying the creatures in the water. "Oh, and those are fish."

"Fish?"

Treefrost snorted. "No, they're actually monsters who will eat you if you get close enough."

I edged away from the water.

Bickering, we finally came to a clearing, suprisingly like ShadowClan camp. I tensed.

"This is..." I start. I clear my throat nervously. "Erm, this is R-RiverClan, right?"

Treefrost nodded. "Mmhm. Pretty much."

"Hey!"

I whipped around. Treefrost turned calmly. There was a glaring tan cat with fierce, accusing blue eyes, as clear and sharp as day. "You two! What do you think you're doing on RiverClan-"

"Territory?" I guessed.

He snarled. "Yes!"

Treefrost rolled his eyes, suprising annoyed despite the situation. "You know. No reason. Not important. Just wanted to steal your fish that we don't even eat and spy to see _how_ you catch it-"

"No, that's not why we're here!" I retorted.

The cat's eyes narrowed, then widned. A slow grin seeped on his face. "StarClan," he marveled slyly. "Is it Silverpelt? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... ah... _hiding_ from your father?"

"I'm sorry, I have no clue what your talking abo-"

Treefrost stepped forward. He seemed to have lost his calmness. "Listen to her. Listen to US. This is important. She-"

"She's a coward," the cat sneered. "You should run along, dear. Your mother, Lakepool, won't be excited to see you."

My spine tingled. My stomachs decided it would be fun to jump around and make me feel sick at that exact moment.

"I know she won't be."

My voice. My stupid mouth. Bless it.

"I want to see her, anyway. I don't remember anything. I don't know who my father is, or who my mother is, except she snuck in to ShadowClan and was looking for me on behalf of my dad. So you better let me through, 'cause I got _family_ in there, and I don't care what it takes to get past a furball like you."

Furball. Interesting choice of words.

Instead of getting mad, the cat merely tilted his head, examining me. The coldness of his glittering eyes left me unnerved.

Finally, he straightened. Without a word, he turned around, flicking his tail, beckoning us to follow. Treefrost and I exchanged glances before following.

I followed him into a den, which I assumed was the nursery, since my mom apparently was a RiverClan queen.

He nodded to me, then disappeared, walking off.

Treefrost shifted of his paws. "I'll wait outside," he said. "You can go in and see your mother, but make it fast. ShadowClan is probably worried about us right now."

I nodded, and with a big breath, I stepped in.

At first I couldn't see anything since the sun was streaming through the cracks of bramble, but my eyes adjusted, and I was staring into the brilliant (and probably rare) turquoise eyes of Lakewood. Her matted shiny gray fur shimmered, bathed in a warm yellow glow.

For a second, our eyes met, and we are both silent, daughter reunited with mother, mother reunited with daughter.

Lakewood curled up more comfortably and gave me a thin smile.

I said, "Hi... mother."

"Hello, darling," she replied, still smiling. "We have much to talk about. But first, please, sit down with me."

 **Well, I ended that chapter cuz frankly I'm outta ideas -.-**

 **QOTC- Important!!! What should Lakewood's personality be like? Really appreciate it!**

 **Until later, Amberpetal-peeps. xD**

 **Bai, guys!**


	15. My Name Is Not Silver

**Hey everyone! Its your gal Amber here, and we're back (again) wit anoter stowwwiee!!! Eep! -.-**

 **Please enjoy! Also feel free to check out my hopefully good Cat-Turned-Human story project, The Two-Legged Warrior!**

 **Now on with the story already!**

I shivered, despite the warm air spilling into the den.

My mother, with that frosty smile playing in her lips and her relaxed air around her and her sleek fur... not to mention that _really_ big stomach, which meant that guess what, I get half-siblings! Fun!

I sat down near her, a few steps (okay, a lot, but not so much that I stepped out of the den.) away from her.

Lakepool purred. "Dear Silver. I should have visited so long ago. Or you should have. Finally, mother and daughter properly reunited at last-"

"Why were you in the warrior's den in ShadowClan a few days ago?" I demanded.

Lakepool's eyes dimmed, but her smile remained a cheery bright little thing.

"Ah," she said, grinning away. "So you knew. So you were in the den the whole time, I suspect?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Great job, by the way. I was right on your pawpads and you were _so_ blind, you couldn't even see me from there."

Lakepool smirked. "Still got that spunk, now, don't you? Even though you ran away from your own Clan because of humiliation."

"Humiliation? Please." I didn't exactly know what was going on in Lakepool's mind... But I wanted her to _at least_ know her daughter wasn't some kind of weak kit. "It wasn't that. And ran away? Doubt it. I really don't know the details, but apparently I was found on the floor on a boulder and... it was... raining? I don't remember," I said, then scowled. "I mean, I don't remember anything. I broke my brain."

"You what?"

"I broke," I said, very slowly. "my brain."

"I know you said that," Lakepool said impatiently, rolling her pretty clear blue eyes. "I meant what does that mean?"

"It means all the information on my life blew away from my head."

"Huh. That's funny. In another cat's case, they should've been dead. How awfully strange." Lakepool closed her eyes peacefully.

"A-are you saying you- you'd prefer me _dead_?" I stammered.

"Oh, no," Lakepool smirked, reopening her eyes. "I'd prefer you'd not even exist."

"That's... that's even worse-"

"You more or less ruined my life," Lakepool continued. "I mean, not _my_ life, excuse me. But haven't you heard the rumors? I mean," Lakepool sighed. "surely you have. You? Gone for good? Everyone's happy! You're simply just causing trouble for ShadowClan, even if they doesn't tell you that. To be honest, they don't tell us _anything._

"You father, bless his furball of a heart, couldn't stand it. _How could you not care_? He'd yell. _She's your daughter!_ Strange. That's why I left him. You, Silver, you... you're nothing but a nuisance. To everyone. Ask anyone. If they're honest, they'll say yes. If they're not, that means they're liars, just like you. Eventually, they'll desert you when they're tired of playing by your rules. They _will._ Unless they have some smartness and wisdom in their heads. Then they'll just leave, like me. At they didn't 'break their brain', eh? At least!"

I looked at Lakepool's jolly smile and merry eyes. I looked at her belly full of kits and the sunlight washing her body in an intense golden glow. Her fur gleaned silver, like mine. Her eyes were beautiful, and very enchanting. She was just like me. Looked just like me.

Except her eyes were different. They were calculating, cold, sharp and defined as ice. And those did not belong to me. They did not.

I stood. I faced my now evil mother. "I hate you!" I cried, shaking with anger.

Okay, let's stop there. I didn't really hate her- just her personality.

And a cat's personality defines someone. So I guess I hated her.

"I hate you," I repeated. "so thank everything that's ever happened to me that you're gone! You're right! I'm _glad_ you left me, glad you left my dad. You don't deserve him. I'm sorry I'm your daughter-"

"I'm sorry you're my daughter too," Lakepool snapped sharply.

Silence stretched out between us.

I turned. I needed to get out of here. I needed air-

"My name," I said quietly. "isn't Silver. It's _Silverpelt._ I'm a warrior now, mom. I've got responsibilities. I'm going to try to shine the light on my path as well as others. I'm going to be like the sky on a dark night."

"As if," Lakepool snorted.

Tears welled in my eyes, hot, big, spilling tears. I fled the den.

Treefrost was there waiting for me. He saw me crying and sprang up. "What happened?" he growled. "If that mother of yours-"

I buried my face into his fur and cried.

"Lets just go back," I sobbed. "Lets just go home."

 **Yup. Interesting.**

 **QOTC- Can cats cry? I have no clue -.-**

 **Okay, guys! Until nexxxxtttt tiimme!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	16. Some Really Bad News (Hiatus)

**Hey, guys! It's Amberpetal back in the house!**

 **In case you haven't noticed the chappy title, yeah, this story... well, it's going on hiatus.**

 **Before you all scream and pelt me with rotten tomatoes, here's whyyyy:**

 **I may or may not have fractured my ankle. Mhm. Super clumsy of meh.**

 **It's a crack I'm my bone, so it's not BrOkEn**

 **But still, I won't be able to update because honestly**

 **Imma let my ankle heel first!**

 **I hope you guys all understand! If you don't, I forgive you :3**

 **Please note that THIS DOES MEAN THE END OF AMNESIA. I LUV DIS STORY TOO MUCH FOR DAT.**

 **But it's going to go unupdated for awhile.**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that!**

 **I love you all, and thank you for bearing with me! I'll update ASAP when I can!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- Amberpetal**


	17. The Invasion

**THATS IT** **MY STUPID ANKLE WILL NOT STOP ME ANYMORE**

 **Hi guys!!!!! I'm SO EXCITED to be back on Fan fiction!**

 **I'm done with my ankle. Honestly, its taken up too much. I can't more around as much. Can't do much. I'm not letting it take over my Fanfiction as well.**

 **So enjoy this chappy!**

As a loyal warrior or ShadowClan, I suppose that warrior should be doing more than just curling up in her nest in her den crying.

On the other hand, a cat who just learned her mother is harder and colder than ice should be crying. She wasn't even accepted as her daughter!

Those two cats are _me._

More than once Grayfur has tried to coax me out. More than once he sprints outr his tail bitten.

Treefrost doesn't bother trying to console me. He sits at the entrance of the den, occasionally getting up to eat or hunt. But that's all.

It's been 3 sunrises since I came back.

Grayfur and cried with relief. Everyone had. Surprisingly, they had accepted me. I might have been happy before. Now, I honestly don't care. To StarClan to what they think of me.

The morning light streaked in on my ears. I lifted my head groggily.

My body was getting thin from little eating. I needed to eat, I needed energy, and I needed to get back to being me.

But I couldn't.

 _Silverpelt,_ I scolded myself silently. _You can do this!_ _Just get out there._

Before I could lose my burst of confidence, I trotted out of the den.

Cats turned to me and whispered. They were probably wondering what motivated me to stop mourning.

I stopped at the prey pile. Eagerly, I grabbed a rabbit and started tearing into it, eating by the mouthful.

Treefrost was by my side immediately, and so was Grayfur.

"Thank StarClan, you're back where you belong," Grayfur sighed, settling down and picked up a mouse. "Treefrost and I thought you'd say there forever."

Treefrost shrugged. "Whatever. I knew she'd come out eventually."

Grayfur narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Treefrost gave me a sideways glance. "Just knew."

I turned away, looking at the faraway forest ThunderClan resided in. Something was peculiar about ThunderClan, something I couldn't quite put my paw to.

"-and yet you _followed_ her without Deadstar's permission, how could you, we didn't even know!"

Treefrost and Grayfur were arguing again, as usual. It lifted my heart to know that despite everything, some things could never change.

"Well, okay then," I meowed playfully, feeling cheerful all of a sudden. "If you furballs are going to act as if I'm not even hear, I won't be. I'm off hunting." I padded away before they could protest or even say a word.

I leapt toward the forest. It smelled marshy. I unhinged my jaws and let the forest scents take over. It was so familiar now- the smell of honey, the mintiness, the marshness, the sharp, distinguished scent of ShadowClan, the-

I paused in shock. I sniffed again. And again. My ears pricked. My pelt bristled. The scent was heavy, and very, very close.

So ever so close.

There was no time to waste. I spun of my paws and dashed back, once thought racing in my mind.

 _Get to ShadowClan. Get to ShadowClan._

The fate of ShadowClan was on my paws and I sped to camp. When I arrived, I wasted no time.

"ThunderClan has invaded!"

 **Short, simple, and dramatic.**

 **QOTC- Hmmm, why did ThunderClan invade?**

 **Hope you guys liked it! My ankle is healing just fine, BTW. And that's pretty much all. Please review!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	18. Remembering

**has it really been 3 months since I last updated? I'm so sorry!!! It's just I've been so busy- suppper sorry.**

 **well, here it is.. the long awaited chappy eight**

Everyone in ShadowClan heard my cry and raced out of the den, pelts prickling, fur bristling. I smelled the scent of rage and fear drowning the air.

"What? ThunderClan _invading_?" a brown tom snarled.

"No! I can't believe it!" yowled a black shecat.

Grayfur pushed his way towards me. "Are you sure, Silverpelt-?"

"Yes!" I snapped, panicking. "I smelled them! They're coming! You-"

"Silverpelt, calm down." Treefrost trotted toward me. His briskness masked his concern, but his eyes glimmered with worry. "We can't be sure-"

"What? You doubt me now? Are you calling me a liar?" I fired back.

Treefrost stepped back, bristling. "I'm calling no one a liar!"

"Then why don't you believe me?"

We stared at each other, annoyance and anger boiling inside both of us. I think.

"That's enough." a cat appeared between both of us. Deadstar. "No warrior of mine chooses a fight with one of his or her Clanmates. If Silverpelt claims she smelled ThunderClan, we ought to check it out."

Just as he finished his sentence, strange cats spilled out and onto the clearing. ShadowClan cats froze, then yowled and scrambled to form a line, each one hissing and snarling.

One snarl was louder than the others- a big, silver tomcat shoved his way into the center, followed by another cat, plump and smug.

"You thieves! Scoundrels!" the silver tom spat. "I should've known. I should've _known._ All along, it's been you-"

"It's been me all along _what_?" Deadstar padded up to face him. His tail twitched. "What have I don't wrong this time, Oakstar?"

Oakstar paused; then roared with fury. "Don't play dumb with me, fox dung! You know as well as I do that you _stole_ my daughter!"

Silence echoed across the camp.

"That's ridiculous!" I fumed, trying to push my way threw the thick band of cats. "Let me at him!"

"No!" Grayfur threw himself in front of me, eye wide. "You mustn't!"

"Why? What's the old fatty gonna do to me? Puke?" I tried jumping over him. "I can handle him!"

"WAIT!" Oakstar raised a paw to silence all the anger insults flying from both sides. "Did I hear my daughter's voice?"

"We don't have your daughter, Oakstar! Call off the threats!" I yowled.

"There it is again!" Oakstar looked at his warriors. Then he glanced up, eyes narrowing. "Whoever said that, step foward _now_."

"Great, now look what you've done," Treefrost muttered as I bounded through. I shot him a dirty look.

"Me!" I broke through, skidding to a halt. "Go and jump into a den of badger, you filthy-"

Sharp pain stabbed my head when I looked at him.

His eyes.

His pelt.

His shape.

Suddenly, I was sucked off my paws. I landed and stood still, unable to move.

I saw cats stream by me. I saw me. I saw Oakstar. I saw Lakepool, my dung of a mother.

I saw _memories._ I saw life, I saw everything...

It played over and over, replayed again and again.

I watched as I exiled cats left and right.

I watched as I ignored an injured warrior.

I watched as _I_ took control of the Clan.

 _My_ _Clan._..

Then I saw myself at a Gathering, wandering off, getting struck, getting hit, falling...

I saw a cat grab me after I hit, followed by more cats. ShadowClan, the judged Clan.

I watch them take me to the only home I had ever known...

.. or so I thought.

Suddenly, I lurched and blinked; I was back at ShadowClan.

" _Silverpelt_ ," Oakstar was saying. I looked up, surprised he was there. He purred so loudly I could hardly hear anything else. He padded closer. "I've looked everywhere for you."

His achingly familiar scent washed over me.

"You have?" I whispered, leaning towards him instinctively.

"Yes," he breathed. His tail wrapped around my flank. Like a hug...

... but also a trap.

"You're coming back home with me, Silverpelt."

 **Like or no like? ugh I've got no inspiration halp me**

 **review please!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	19. Yup another freaking hiatus Sue me

**Hey guys. Amberpetal here. I have some news... I'm putting this story on hiatus. Again.**

 **The reason is because the story is just so... confusing. I need time to fix all my grammar and memory loss mistakes and come up with, like, better chapters. On the meantime, I'll be working on a different story, hopefully to get my mind working correctly again.**

 **To give you a clue on how weird my memory is, did you notice Oakstar was sleek and black, then silver and bulky? Anyone notice that?**

 **So sorry bout that. I'll take this story off once I GET THE TIME** **(glares at schedule) to fix everything.**

 **Love you all!**

 **\- Amberpetal**


End file.
